Whipple
| official_name = District of Whipple | settlement_type = District | image_skyline = Skyline of Whipple.png | image_caption = | image_flag = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Harper - Whipple.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Whipple in Xyon | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Eastern Region | subdivision_type2 = Sector | subdivision_name2 = | established_title = Settled | established_date = TBD YM | government_type = Mayoral–council | leader_party = | leader_title = Archon | leader_name = Giric Harper | leader_title2 = Commissioner | leader_name2 = Ronalda Gaffron (XRA) | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = Ailsa Pitcairn (XRA) | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 30,478.26 | elevation_m = | population_as_of = 3985 YM | population_total = 119,780 | population_density_km2 = 3.93 | population_rank = 518th in Xyon | population_demonym = Whippene | timezone1 = Xyon Universal Time (XUT+0) | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX | area_code = XXX | blank_name = (3985 YM) | blank_info = }} | blank1_name = GDP per capita | blank1_info = | iso_code = XY-HA | website = http://www.whipple.gov.xy/ }}Whipple is a district located in the sector of Harper, in the Eastern Region of Xyon. The district is home to 119,780 inhabitants as of 3895 YM, making it the 11th most populous district in Harper, though it is one of the smallest when accounting for Xyon as a whole. Noted for its vast fishing and food processing industries, Whipple is one of the largest producers of Arctic-sourced seafood on the planet. The Harper Directorate of Fishing and Agriculture has a major hand in the economy of the district, and is responsible for regulating over-fishing throughout Whipple and the sector as a whole. With the exception of a few other industries, more than 90% of Whipple's population is engaged in the fishing industry, almost all of whom are employed by the Arctic Fishing Corporation. Historically, the Arctic Fishing Corporation has dominated local politics for decades following unification of the planet. Prior to the unification of Xyon, the AFC's power was kept in check by the northern households who would maintain a level of authority over the corporation. However, with the advent of political unity, the AFC was able to successfully bribe and lobby politicians in Blackstone, and weaken the authority of the local government in Whipple to control its fishing market. As of the modern day, the AFC and several other fishing and food processing corporations, wield a disproportionate level over power relative to the local government. Many of Whipple's current politicians are known to be corrupt, and actively play into the AFC's financial interests. History Geography Climate Cityscape Zones Demographics Economy Largest employers Government and politics Local government Federal and sectorial representation Crime and law enforcement Education Colleges and universities Schools and creches The Whipple School District is responsible for the management and regulation of all sector and charter schools within the district. The school district administers a total of TBD primary schools, TBD junior and senior secondary schools, and TBD vocational schools. A total of TBD students were studying within the Whipple School District as of 3985 YM. Infrastructure Transportation Healthcare Military installations Culture Entertainment Visual arts Museums Sports Media Magazines Newspapers Radio stations Television stations Notable people Category:Districts in Harper Category:Copyright